


Sweet Lullaby

by EpicBone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 10 years in the future, Alternate Universe - Future, Comedy, Everyone is an uncle!, Family, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra babies, Holy shit what do you do with a toddler?, Keith being a parent, Lance has a goatee, Lotor Blade of Marmora, M/M, Parenthood, Sendak is wrecking shit, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The things that occur to me at 1 am, cute as fuck, lemons might appear, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicBone/pseuds/EpicBone
Summary: Future AU. Ten years after Zarkons defeat the Paladin's are now peace keepers and doing their best to help planets in need. Life seems to be going swell until Kolivan requires the paladins to take care of a tiny toddler. At least until he can find the best next of kin. After all, what safer place for a child then the Castle of Lions? Because Kolivan certainly is not playing babysitter, not unless hell froze over. At the same time, a small part of Zarkon's remaining forces are gathering under the command of Sendak.This is a tale about family and their misadventures with an alien child all while trying to deal with Sendak.





	1. Chapter 1

Eight years. The fight for universal peace took eight long years to obtain. The final battle had transpired over the planet Earth, the birthplace of the five paladins. It was one of the most intense and fearsome battles they had ever fought and would be retold for ages to come. For a fortnight they fought in defense of their home planet. Eventually, Voltron was able to end the bloodshed with a single blow with the aid of the Coalition and the forces of earth. However, the casualties had been endless and the planet left disfigured but otherwise fine. The human race was a tough breed that could overcome all on obstacles, especially with a little alien aid. 

Surprisingly, it did not take long for the humans to accept and flourish under the help of the Coalition. Earth took the stance of becoming a neutral territory that would offer safe haven to those in need. Though their medical and science was sub par, they were quickly advancing in the right direction with aid and guidance. The paladins had finally come home to their families and rejoiced for a time. But war changes people and space alters the mind. The Castle of Lions called to her paladins. Each one took their own time to realize that earth was no longer their true home. Space had stolen that title. 

Keith was the first and only member to never fully venture far into the world. Over the course of the war his body had shifted away from its original form. Kolivan had confirmed that over the years of exposure to quintessence, stress, and once in a captive state among Zarkon’s fleet. He had fully awakened his dormant genes unintentionally. 

While he only grew to six feet in height, what the Galra culture considered below average, he was still clearly not human. Due to his half breed nature his complexion remained the same except that from fingertip to bicep, toe to mid thigh, and head down to his collar bone had turned purple like a slowly changed gradient. His nails lost their fragile human appearance to become deadly claws. His human ears had vanished and a pair of large purple ears emerged from his skull, almost merging with his now mid back length black hair. While he still had his same looks his eyes had become stunning grey on yellow. Lastly, he had grown a long slender tail with a tuft of black hair at the end much like a Chinese dragon.

Keith, having no family on earth, felt little urge to mingle with those on earth unless it was a family member of the paladins. It was clear that even though he was born and raised on this planet he no longer considered it his home. His home was among the stars and those he called family within the castle. 

The second to heed the call was Shiro. While he did have some family he too never felt he truly belonged on earth. The war had weighed him down much like earth's gravity. His body was littered with the signs of warfare. He too had changed over the course but not as much as some of his companions. While he looked more or less the same he had become more muscular, his hair remained in an undercut but allowed the upper part of his hair to grow out just enough that he could sport a small ponytail. It was no were near the length of Keiths. After the world finally was able to understand what had happened on the Kerberos mission and let it fall into history, Shiro returned the the castle permanently. He no longer felt the need to remain on a planet. He needed space and he needed Keith whom he had much to discuss.

The third to join the alteans and the two was Pidge. Having started out as a young teenager she had blossomed into a fine young woman regardless of her small endowments. Long gone was her bed head of wild hair and small frame. She had grown to an average height, her brown hair chopped into a pixie cut that fit her well. Ironically, she now wore glasses and actually needed them thanks to years of wearing her brothers. 

She and her sibling had spent all of their time with their family. She had found her brother and father. Her biological family had finally been completed. Her long life task was now complete and though she had the urge to remain on her home planet, she felt like she didn’t quite belong. She found out far to quickly that those of her own age did not fit into her ideal spectrum of comfort. Then again, they never really had either. Following her father’s wishes that she could do more off planet then on, she returned to the Castle of Lions. Promising to return home when she could and, of course, on holidays. Her brother Matt followed suit no more than two days later. 

Hunk was the fourth member of the team to return. Unlike the others, he was actually quite content with being on Earth. His family welcomed him home and he spent the time polishing his cooking skills. But like all who lived in space he had the itch that would never go away. Split between wanting to stay and further help those in need he took a bit longer than most to return. Overall, the urge to be with his friends and lion struck him hard. Staying here on earth would be considered selfish he felt with the rest of the universe still needing help, guidance, a good laugh and finally a home cooked meal. Who better to serve all of that other than himself? Looking much older, but far more refined in muscle, with messy hair and facial scruff he returned “home”. Of course, returning home also meant that he stocked up on every kind of earth ingredient he could muster. Not to mention bringing on board at least thirty different kinds of snack foods that he missed. 

For a while, the team wondered if Lance would return. Weeks passed by without word. No one had actually even seen him past the first couple of days upon return. Everyone assumed he would not return and remain here, on Earth. Coran, who now sported an eye patch due to a hazardous explosion on ship, had informed the others that they would wait before finally departing into space quietly. Giving Lance more time and even though they had tired to hail him in order to let him know they would be departing, he never answered. It wasn’t until that very night that the tall pilot of the red lion entered the castle. 

Looking more torn than any other paladin he stood in the doorway. He had experienced rain once again and the seasons. He had his biological family here on this planet that he had longed to return to for so long. But his mother, a large and gentle woman, told him there was more for him to do and she was proud to have him as her son. Lance had selfishly wanted to remain on planet but it took his whole family to encourage him to return to the paladins. They loved him deeply but knew deep in their bones that he would never be happy to remain on the ground. His heart was elsewhere. 

His whole family delivered him to the castle where everyone greeted him as well as his kinsmen. Tears came and went as well as casual jokes before finally the McClains departed. Each saying a kind word to their family member and friends. Though his mother took to seemingly teasing and hinting at something towards Keith and Shiro, causing the two to blush. She left them a single item of good luck before hugging her son and leaving. Wishing them well. 

Lance stood in that doorway, until his family left. A smile tugged at the corner of his scarred lip. He’s family, both families, loved him. He had two homes. One on space and one on earth that he could always return too when the need struck him. Standing tall, he adjusted his scruffy hair that had remained the same and scratched at the small goatee at his face. The war might of ended but Voltron was still needed. He would be his lions paladin until death took him. 

He entered the home with wide open arms and a teasing sentence of greeting as the paladins formed a group hug. Allura stood off to the side, allowing her mixed family a moment. Much like the others she too aged, though physically she appeared the same her mental status had matured far more than anyone else's. She almost felt like a mother to them all. Pulling up her shoulder length hair into a quick ponytail she chuckled at her family. Announcing their departure and too head to the bridge. Space was calling and they would answer the call. 

No more than three months later, Keith and Shiro announced they were to be wed. It was of no surprise to anyone. They had all seen their relationship develop. As hard as the two black paladin’s had tired to keep it low key it didn’t work so well. A party was held in their honor and they were wed three months later. Kolivan and the Blades of Marmora arrived in support as well as performing the ceremony in Galra style as it was only fitting considering one of the grooms was of their kind. Keith had screwed it up a few times during practice but eventually performed it spot on during the service. Lance, of course, was the best man even though they all carried that label. 

Strangely enough, it seemed the lions had their own gift to their two paladin’s that day. Keith had been unable to pilot Red for many years and Black had been the same way. It had left Keith feeling incomplete. He had fully adjusted to doing only blade work while using his own stolen galra fighter to get around. However, on that day he was greeted by the soft rumble of Black in acknowledgment of the bonding. Keith and Shiro from then on could both pilot the Black lion. Allura wasn’t one hundred percent certain to why black had decided this, other then perhaps it being due to the galra ceremony. Kolivan had explained it as two souls becoming one forming a bond so tight that black could of easily identified it as one person. Whatever the true reason might be sharing a leadership role was strange to both and took a bit to work out. They simply decided to share the role, the lion, and their ideas when a decision had to be made. Surprisingly, it worked out which honestly surprised everyone. 

Time passed by and everyone returned to their roles. While there was small battles here and there with the leftover forces of Zarkon remaining it was nothing like it had been in the past. Now, Voltron helped rebuild civilizations, lives and homes. While still investigating any signs of the old empire coming around. 

Lotor, who had been a blade for three years, kept in contact with the paladin’s with any findings. But so far, nothing was out of place. Everything was peaceful and well in order. It wasn’t until a year from now, marking their ten years of space did something eventful and life changing happen. 

As usual the Castle of Lions floated through space. They had just finished visit plant Arus and was now in route towards Puig. The puigans had sent word that they had seen a few galra fighters passing through the atmosphere but were not sure. The team had agreed to check it out just to be on the safe side. 

“So, how long have Keith and Shiro been married, again?” Pidge questioned aloud as she closed her communications with Keith. She had been informing her friend of their change in plans and current destination to Puig. He had agreed to meet them on the planet once he was finished with the blades meeting he was forced to attend. 

Hunk, with his feet up on his console, shrugged. “I don’t know. Hmm, close to a year now? Maybe a little less?” He offered while investigating the Ding-Dong he held in his hand as if he was looking for anything that could possibly be wrong with it. Once satisfied, he took a large bite out of the treat. 

Lance on the other hand slowly rose a brow at Pidge from over his shoulder. “They’ve been married for nine months. But, honestly, it feels like they have been married for four with how they act.” Slowly, his eyes narrowed into thin sneaky slits. “Why do you ask?” He inquired with a long wavy grin that only made him look more imp like--goatee in no way helping the matter. 

The young woman sat there in deep thought before shrugging her shoulders. “Oh, no reason. Just curious. I figured their anniversary would be coming up soon.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, thanks for reminding us that they will probably go disappear for a week molesting each other. Just the mental image I needed.” 

“I would much prefer it if you didn’t try to visualize what I do with Keith during that time.” The amused voice of Shiro rang out as he entered the bridge. Pidge and Hunk both snickered while Lance turned a shade of red. “Well, it would be much easier not to think about it if you two weren’t so vocal the other night!” He called out in his defense. 

Snickering increased from green and yellow. Shiro on the other hand looked a tad embarrassed with a tinge of pink across his cheeks. Not sure what to say about it he decided to leave it alone with the help of Allura who quickly changed the subject as she entered the bridge alongside Coran.

“Well, I feel like I could wrestle a---bear was it?” She paused to glance over at Coran who seemed to be thinking on the subject. “Yes, I think the Earthlings had called it a bear.” Coran confirmed with a short nod. 

“Well, a bear then. I slept quite well.” Nearing her usual spot on the ship she would extend her hands to touch the controls. The ship instantly jerked into life and once her course was plotted she dropped her hands to her side. “We should reach Puig in roughly three vargas. We aren’t too far from there. Has then been word on Keith yet? Heavens know Kolivan will keep him forever if allowed.” 

Hunk waved a hand in the air absentmindedly, “Yeah, Pidge got a hold of him a few minutes ago. He said he would be meeting us there.” 

Allura smiled, “Excellent.” Her smile then fluttered only for a nanosecond as he took notice of Pidge fidgeting in her seat. How unusual, she only did that when she was nervous. “Pidge, are you quite all right?” She asked with a head tilt. Allura was almost certain that the green pilot was about to fly out of her seat and drift off into space with how suddenly she hunched over her console. 

“Oh, no. I’m all right. Just a bit, ah, concerned about Keith. You know, last time he went to a blade meeting his ship broke down on a random asteroid. I keep telling him we need to find a new fighter jet but he is just so damn attached to the one he has now. It’s ten years old and nowhere near as awesome as the lions.” Pidge was rambling. Everyone could tell she had something going on but chose to ignore it. If she wanted to talk about it, she would but until then it was best to let her have her moments of word vomit. 

“Yes, I remember that.” Coran twirled his mustache. “If I recall correctly he was about to be turned into putty by Kazoowits.” No one asked about the Kazoowits but they all did recall some large nasty centipede monster that lived on the asteroid. The thing had almost eaten the hybrid. He was lucky that Lance was able to save his ass when he did. 

“Um, yeah. Anyways, I just hope he doesn’t have any problems.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. 

A small chuckle came from the team leader. Shifting his weight to the right he offered her a most charming smile. “Ah, I wouldn’t worry about that. I convinced Keith to take Black for that reason. I simply don’t trust that beat up fighter no matter what Keith says about it.” It was a hunk of junk and Shiro would much rather “accidentally” drop it off into space somewhere then keep it on board. Though the idea of sleeping on the sofa didn’t bother him as much as Keith’s rage at losing something he was overly attached too. 

“Well, that is a good thing.” Pidge stated with a clack of her tongue as she promptly ignored the strange look she was getting from the eldest pilot. It seemed to occur to Shiro at the exact moment that Pidge should've known that his husband was in their shared lion. Afterall, Pidge had just hailed him a few moments ago with news. 

“Pidge.” His voice drew her name out with the full intent of letting her know that he suspected her of with holding information. The youngest merely sunk into her chair with a tiny smirk. “You know what? I think my brother might need me in the bay!” With a quick hop and a skip she vacated the bridge before Shiro could squeeze an answer out of her. 

Confused he turned towards the others and they all shrugged. “Ain’t got a clue, man. I wasn’t listening to her and Keith’s conversation.” Hunk proclaimed in his defense. Lance seconded that with shyly admitting he was actually listening to music. This left Shiro sighing softly to himself, “Well, whatever it is it certainly has her in a strange mood.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Nothing unusual happened other than Hunk wrestling with the food goo pipes that became blocked. They landed safely on the planet's surface. Shiro and Allura went to greet the leaders and discuss what they had seen. Gathering the information they needed they had just started back into the castle when they caught sight of Black entering the atmosphere. 

“Well, looks like he didn’t get eaten by a Kazoowits.” chuckled Shiro. “Let’s wait for him at the bridge. I’m sure he has a lot to tell us.” 

Little did Shiro know that Keith, did in fact, have a lot to tell him or in this case, show him. Keith, still in his blade attire entered the bridge with a small greeting, “Hey guys.” His voice came out a bit too high pitched to his liking. It always seemed to happen when he was nervous about something. Each member either turned to greet him or merely waved a greeting. Shiro had went in for his usual return greeting in the form of a quick peek on the lips. He didn’t get to perform his greeting when he noticed something very, very different with his lover. 

In Keith’s arm was a black and violet blanket that he held as if he was carrying a load of eggs. Shiro stared for a moment and pointed to the bundle in confusion. “Um, Keith, what is that?” He asked carefully with uncertainty. Pidge peered around her chair with a big smile on her face knowing exactly what it was Keith was carrying in his arms. 

“That is what I would call a toddler.” Pidge said with a chuckle. As if on cue a pair of tiny purple arms reached out of the covers with a large yawn. Reaching out the small hands took firm hold of Keith’s braid, snuggling against it. 

“Wait, what?” Shiro exclaimed in shock. “A child?” 

Lance had suddenly appeared next to Keith and was looking at the toddler that had just drifted back into sleep. “Holy shit, Keith had a galra baby!” 

“I did not have a child!” Groaned Keith for a moment. Looking at his friends and husband it then occurred to him that they all had shocked expressions minus a particular female of the group that he squinted at. “Pidge, you didn’t tell them ahead of time?” 

“Pfff, and where would the fun be in that, Mommy?” She snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies on being a bit of a slow updater.   
> My work schedule keeps me busy but ill do my best to update as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait on a new chapter. Life had decided to devour my face but I got it back!  
> This chapter is a little short but still cute I think. The next one I will try to make longer with more things going on.  
> My updates are gonna be a tad slow thanks to my work hours being a bit odd.  
> I hope you all enjoy this little tidbit!

“I don’t understand the problem.” Kolivan was sitting in his command chair with his head leaning against his fist. His blank face staring at the Paladin’s from the screen he was being displayed upon at the Castle of Lions bridge. “Surely, you are capable of taking care of a single cub.” He insisted. 

Coran pulled at his mustache while staring down at the small toddler who had seemed to claim Keith as their own personal pillow. The tiny thing snuggled under the paladin’s chin with its white curls cascading around its even tinier shoulders. The cub looked so tired and helpless making Coran reconsider his thoughts on the matter of having a tiny thing running around a war ship. “Well, it is just a child.” Coran considered the options while a frown. “However, the castle isn’t child proof nor a really safe place for such a wee thing.” He insisted as he turned towards Kolivan. 

“Nor is the Blade of Marmora headquarters any place for a child. Your castle is the safest place in all the galaxies. You have plenty of well bodied people. You have Voltron. There are always at least two of you on board while the lions are out. Again, I see no issue in you taking care of the cub. It is only temporary after all.” He insisted with a tired sigh. “I am not asking you to adopt the cub but merely to watch the little one until I can locate the closest of kin.” 

”How long might that be?” This time it was Keith asking the questions. His eyes looked from the sleeping pup up towards Kolivan, speaking ever so softly to not wake the toddler. 

Kolivan pinched the crown of his nose. “I do not know. But for now, the pup is in your hands.” 

Coran and the others looked towards one another to only shrug their shoulders at one another. Well, how hard could it be to take care of one tiny toddler? They certainly did out number the child and Kolivan was making good points that was starting to become hard to argue. Allura stared at them all for a long moment. 

”If the child is to stay here then might we know the little ones name?” As soon as she asked the question she realized Kolivan had no idea the child’s name. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. 

“There was no record of the child’s name and no one to inquire. I leave the naming to you. Now, if you pardon me I have parental units to find.” Kolivan cut the feed. Leaving Allura to look at her paladin’s and Coran with a small shrug. 

“Well,” She started with a smile. “How hard can it be to take care of one child?” She asked with a small chuckle. Coran on the other hand was pulling at his mustache as if he wanted to say something but decided not too. Instead the elder Altean smile softly. 

“I suppose I should go see what we have in storage. We might have something we can use as bed for the child. Perhaps some old toys to keep...um…” Coran suddenly stopped himself as his eye narrowed slightly at the child. Slowly, his eyes rose to meet Keith's. The two made eye contact for a long moment. 

Feeling uneasy the hybrid pulled back, “What?” 

“Um, Keith.” Coran started delicately. “What is the gender of the child?” It then occurred to tiny group that this had never been brought up nor did Kolivan deliver such information. Then again, from how the leader of the blades was acting one had to wonder if he even knew the answers to that question. 

“I, ah, I don’t know. I mean, the kid looks like a little girl?” Keith offered as he looked down at the sleeping child. “I think…” He trailed off. The small bundle of joy had feminine qualities but so did some of the males of the Galra race. It was honestly quite difficult to tell the difference at a glance which meant only one thing. The only way to tell the gender of the child is when they would need a bath or...made a mess..which speaking of which the child was starting to smell. Keith, with a stronger nose then most caught one whiff and lifted the stirring child away from him in offence. ”Oh god!” He declared a bit too dramatically. 

Pidge was the first to realize what was happening, ”Nope! I tap. I’m out!” The green paladin quickly vacated the area soon followed by a nervous Hunk muttering about his stomach issues. Allura just sorta took a step back. Shiro just stares at his husband and the child while Coran just makes his way out the door. He did have things to attend too after all! 

Lance was the only one not to look offended or concerned. With a sigh he plucked the waking child from Keith. ”Really, you guys are a bunch of losers. I got this.” Lance shook his head and started out of the bridge. The little one seemed to be fully awake and wide eyed. The child took one look at Lance and burst into tears with its tiny arms reaching out for someone.

”And the kid’s unhappy.” Lance stated, turning on his heels he held the toddler out towards the remaining crew. The kid screamed at each member as Lance rotated the toddler around the room to take in each person. When he pointed rotated the child to Keith the toddler just started giggling. Making Keith the winner. 

The paladin looked at his friend with a raised brow while Keith just sighed. ”Why me?”

”Because your purple and your mommy.”

”I am NOT mommy!”

Lance shrugged with a snicker, ”Tell that to pipsqueak.”

Ten minutes later, Keith had learned many things about Lance he never realized. One being that a dirty diaper did not offend him. He could handle a toddler as easy as he could his sword or rifle. Next, Lance was the king of high speed changing and disposing of ruined diapers. It left Keith in wonder. ”How did you…?”

A snort came from the paladin of red. ”Please, I have a thousand siblings as well as a massive family. The number of diapers I have changed in my life greatly outweighs the entire Galra Empire. Also, for the record, we have a little girl.” Plopping the now fully awake and fresh child in Keith’s hands. ”Best we figure out a name. Can’t all her “Kiddo” forever.”

Keith continued to stare at his fellow paladin before following after him, toddler resting on hip. ”N-name? I don’t know what to name her! I mean...that’s like a forever...isn’t?” 

“Until the child is old enough and tells you how horrible your naming skills are then promptly changes her name into something like Francesca.”

“That’s a horrible name.” 

“And the name of my youngest sister, thank you. Anyways, if your so worried about naming her why don’t you go ask Shiro? Or better yet, why don’t you call your Mom?” Then again, Lance thought to himself, Krolia named him Keith and that wasn’t the most bread winning name either. Making a face he turned on his heels and pointed two index fingers at him. “On second thought, ask Shiro only. I personally vote on Esmeralda or Novia.” 

With that, Lance rotated town a separate hallway that would lead to his bedroom. Keith, now alone took a moment to look at the small cub who was happily teething on his braid. Sighing, he pulled the braid out of the child's mouth with a look of disgust. “Ew. Just. Ew.” 

Well, he supposed Lance did have a point and that little girl did need a name. Perhaps he should go visit with the other paladin’s to see about what they might call her? Funny thing about trying to find our fellow teammates when you needed them. They chose to hide real well. Hunk he was able to locate in his usual place in the kitchen. However, he wasn't the best with names and merely offered Rosanna after his mother. Coran was missing. Pidge had completely disappeared somehow in the castle and thus was no help at all. Allura was a bit helpful but all she had to offer was Altean names he couldn't begin to pronounce which sadly lead him to his shared quarters with no name in mind. Sitting on the bed with the tiny toddler on his lap he sighed.

"Why is naming you so hard? Can't you just name yourself? Like, come on..." 

All he received was the babbling randomness of a toddler and a giggle. Luckily, a little glimmer of light entered the room. Shiro took one look at his husband and child and held up his hands in defense. "Whatever you two are planning I am not a part of it." While he spoke half heartly with a smile on his face he was one hundred percent willing to help. But teasing the other was far more fun. This reaction caused Keith to groan and flop on his back across the bed. The tiny girl giggled to crawl up on his chest and promptly sit there reaching for his braid. 

"I don't know what to call her and the others where no help at all!" 

Shiro stepped fully into the room to consider the issue. Approaching the two he would lifted the toddler and hold her with a smile. "Well, what do you have so far?" He asked and Keith delivered all the discovered names leaving Shiro to shake his head and snicker. "Well, I don't know about you but I happen to like Novia." 

The hybird groaned, "If we go with that name then its gonna go to Lance's head that we used his idea." 

"And would you rather sit around for another hour debating on names?" 

"Touche..." 

Satisfied with his handy work, Shiro smoothed out the wild curls on his foster child's head. "Well, Novia." He started happily. "Welcome to the family."

**Author's Note:**

> So let me say, this story came to me when I just couldn't sleep after long hours of work. It will probably be a slow update but I feel like a good cheery story is needed while I am working on writing a dark one. So, please set back and enjoy the paladin's trying to be good foster parents to a tiny bubbly galra toddler. What could possibly go wrong? Please feel free to leave some feedback/reviews as I love hearing from you all.  
> Also, I haven't actually fully decided on the couples I want to portray as I have thousands of ships in this series so I think I'll let the story progress in a way that feels most natural to the it. I adore stories of the paladins being older too so this is gonna be interesting to write considering I think most of them have formed a very interesting relationship with one another and are 1000% comfortable with each other too.


End file.
